Weapons
In the world of the forty-first millenium, there are as many different kinds of weapons as there are worlds to make them. Phalanx Weapons Scorpion Grenade Launcher: a simple weapon, this launcher is a staple weapon on Phalanx, found in special weapons troopers’ hands. It’s single barrel might at first give it a disadvantage when compared to the standard issue Imperial grenade launcher, but the Scorpion’s longer range, short reload time, lighter weight and simple jam-free mechanism make this weapon a good choice to carry around. Marksman Rifle: made for the intense close-quarters fighting that would occur in the Phalaxian hives, the marksman rifle is a cut down sniper weapon, made to provide long range support but still be easily portable. With a smaller caliber, shorter barrel and semi-automatic action the marksman rifle is a specialist weapon rather than a heavy one like a sniper rifle, and these guns are often found with infantry squads instead of in small teams like snipers. The ten round magazine reloads about the same, but the ability to quickly move from place to place with regular infantry makes the marksman rifle a unique piece of arsenal. Light Stubber: though the name may seem misleading, the light stubber is a smaller caliber and weight than the heavy stubber, making it man-portable to lay down fire support for the squad. Classified a Phalanx special weapon, the light stubber carries a large, one-hundred round magazine and is made to keep an enemy in cover to let squad mates advance or retreat. Quad Shotgun: another weapon unique to Phalanx, the quad shotgun is used by the PDF and Imperial Guard in close quarters combat. While it has half the ammunition of a pump-action shotgun, the quad shotgun is more versatile with its ability to fire one or two barrels at once. A specially made fire selector can be purchased for this gun, giving the ability to fire all four barrels at once, but risking injury. The reload speed is also faster than a pump-action shotgun, as when you open up the action all four empty shells are ejected and the gun can be reloaded quickly. Auto Stubber: essentially a larger version of the autopistol, the auto stubber is used in close quarters where rate of fire and compactness is more important than accuracy or caliber. The weapon is so small that stronger or desperate soldiers sometimes wield two at once, though the high recoil throws off any accuracy whatsoever. The forty-eight round clip isn’t full of hard-hitting ammunition, but the sheer rate which the bullets are fired renders that moot. The weapon is highly ineffective at longer rangers and against heavy armor. Tracker Missile: a crown jewel among the Phalaxians, the tracker missile uses a unique lock-on technology (sanctioned by the Adeptus Mechanicus of course) to acquire a target and follow it once the missile is launched. The thruster then turn the missile to track its target and the armor-piercing warhead can make short work of practically any armor, but is useless against infantry. Best of all, this launcher is lightweight, and can be thrown aside after firing, as they are cheap and easy for Phalanx to make. This weapon is mostly used by the PDF on Phalanx, as Imperial Guard regiments will burn through these very quickly and have few left. Auxiliary Shotgun: a weapon attachment, the aux shotgun can be clipped underneath the barrel of a basic weapon and used in case of a jam, expenditure of the clip or the range is too short to try and get a better shot. Though very short ranged and only containing four shells, the aux shotgun can turn a long range weapon into a close-ranged one as well.